


[Podfic] The Many Faces Of You

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 70's Moustache, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Moustache (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Praise Kink, Sexy Calendars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Aziraphale discovers something of Crowley's while clearing out his storage room, and their relationship moves forward faster than either of them expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Many Faces Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Many Faces Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385626) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Many-Faces-Of-You-by-entanglednow-ehf74t)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zjgqki8hfqmb15y/GO_The_Many_Faces_of_You.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
